Le mariage d'Hélène, conté par sa cousine moins jolie
by Nelja
Summary: Pénélope sera ravie d'aider Hélène à trouver l'homme idéal, tant que cet homme n'est pas celui qui l'intéresse elle. Couples canon.


"Peut-être pourrions-nous nous séparer et nous marier." dit Clytemnestre.

Cela fait si longtemps qu'elles vivent ensemble, Hélène et Clytemnestre, dans une éternelle adolescence qui laisse leurs parents confus. Castor et Pollux, leurs frères jumeaux, semblaient à peine plus jeunes quand ils sont partis pour l'expédition des Argonautes - qui a eu lieu il y a si longtemps que Thésée, un des aventuriers, celui qui avait enlevé Hélène quand elle avait douze ans, est mort vieux et ignoré.

Pénélope et Iphtime, leurs cousines, filles d'Icarios, habitent presque avec elles. Peu importe si, à l'origine, l'objectif de Pénélope était de profiter de l'aura de jeunesse qui, sous les pas d'Hélène, empêche les fleurs de se flétrir. Maintenant elles parlent toutes quatre comme des soeurs.

Elles se regardent. Elles savent ce que cela implique pour trois d'entre elles. Mais s'il est une chose encore plus précieuse que la jeunesse éternelle, c'est la jeunesse qu'on peut quitter exactement quand on le veut ; et plus le temps passe, plus elles rêvent des attentions et de l'étreinte d'un homme.

Hélène, Pénélope et Iphtime hochent la tête. Tyndare, Leda et Icarios sont prévenus avant que le soleil se couche.

* * *

Les rois de toute la Grèce viennent prétendre à la main d'Hélène. Aucun d'entre eux ne vient demander Clytemnestre, Iphtime ou Pénélope. Elles s'en doutaient bien, mais cela reste blessant.

Il y a Agamemnnon, le roi des rois, et son frère Menelas, et Diomède le brave. Il y a Ajax le fort et Teucer l'adroit, enfants de Telamon (celui-là était un Argonaute, un compagnon de Castor et Pollux) et Ulysse le sage, fils de Laërte, petit-fils d'Autolycos (eux aussi y étaient), Antiloque le fils de Nestor (il y était, il est toujours vivant, mais bien vieux), et Eumelos le fils d'Admete (lui aussi), et Philoctète, le dernier jeune amant d'Hercule à la fin de sa vie (un autre Argonaute, comme tout peut rappeler à Hélène et Clytemnestre leurs frères morts, parfois).

Hélène parle avec tous, sourit à tous, mais n'en choisit aucun.

"Ils sont tous rois," dit-elle, "ils sont tous nobles, et vaillants, cela je le sais. Je vois aussi lesquels, comme Nirée fils d'une des Graces, ont un visage aimable et un corps attirant. Et ils sont tous bons avec moi, car ils désirent ma main et mon lit, mais je ne sais pas lesquels sont réellement généreux, et lesquels feignent."

"Ce n'est pas le sujet ! Ton coeur t'entraîne-t-il vers l'un d'entre eux ?" demande Clytemnestre.

"Non." répond Hélène. "Mais je ne les connais pas." Elle peut être exaspérante, parfois.

Si Pénélope voulait aussi épouser le meilleur des hommes, elle se tairait sans doute. Mais elle rêve d'un mari à la fois intelligent et sage - déjà le savant badinage par lequel Ulysse d'Ithaque tente d'attirer l'attention de sa cousine la fait sourire et soupirer tout à la fois. Et elle sait que Clytemnestre aspire à épouser un héros couvert de gloire. Iphtime, elle, assure qu'elle a déjà son préféré, mais ne dit rien. Sans Hélène, pense Pénélope avec une satisfaction amère, elles n'auraient certainement jamais rencontré tant de rois.

"J'apprendrai cela, ma cousine," dit Pénélope, "et je reviendrai te dire tout ce que je sais."

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Pénélope échange une de ses robes contre le costume d'une vieille mendiante, dissimule son visage derrière un foulard et de la poussière, et s'installe à l'entrée du palais, où chacun des rois de Grèce devra passer.

Si elle était une vraie mendiante, les gardes l'auraient probablement chassée, mais les princesses ont donné des ordres, et les invités ne savent pas.

Les rois sont riches et généreux, pour la plupart. Pénélope note, pour Hélène, non seulement ce que chacun donne, mais leurs sourires ou leurs grimaces, ceux qui préparent leur don en la voyant de loin et ceux qui rêvent d'amour et ne la voient pas avant qu'elle les interpelle. Puis elle part distribuer l'or, l'argent, le bronze, les joyaux et le pain aux véritables mendiants de Tyrinthe. C'est ce qu'Hélène lui a demandé.

Elle lui raconte tout, la laisse rêveuse. Certainement, elle connaît ainsi un de leurs visages qui serait inaccessible autrement.

"Je voudrais pouvoir y aller à ta place." soupire-t-elle. "Je voudrais les voir tels qu'ils sont vraiment."

"Aucune quantité de maquillage ne t'empêchera d'être la plus belle femme de Grèce." dit Clytemnestre en souriant. "Je crois que tu dépends de ta cousine pour cela." Elle est heureuse, car celui qui lui plait, Agememnon le Roi des Rois, ne fut pas le plus généreux. Le coeur d'Hélène s'en éloigne ainsi. Pour elle, cela ne compte pas.

"J'y retournerai demain." dit Pénélope, "et tu en sauras plus encore."

* * *

Le jour d'après, Pénélope reprend son déguisement et sa place, et laisse de fausses larmes couler sur ses joues et son menton, tracer des sillons dans la poussière, mais garde la tête baissée sous son foulard pour que ce soit difficile à voir.

Certains rois, comme Antiloque, donnent encore, sans la regarder. D'autres, comme Diomède, se rappellent leur aumône princière la veille et froncent les sourcils, de voir que celle qui n'est plus une miséreuse ose réclamer encore.

Seulement deux d'entre eux se penchent vers elle et voient ses larmes.

Le premier est Menelas, qui lui demande, sans reproche, ce qui lui est arrivé.

"Les rois de Grèce m'ont tant donné hier !" dit-elle, "et mon mari m'a tout pris pour aller le boire !"

Il hésite, puis lui donne une pièce d'or. "Va manger maintenant." dit-il. "Achète ce dont toi et tes enfants avez besoin avant qu'il revienne."

Elle le remercie, et le regarde partir. Il n'a rien de remarquable, mais il reste beau garçon. Hélène pourrait l'apprécier.

Le second est Ulysse, qui lui demande ce qui l'a fait pleurer. L'excuse est la même.

"Je vais t'accompagner." dit-il avec un sourire roublard. "J'ai quelques points à expliquer à ton mari."

Pendant qu'ils marchent côte à côté, Pénélope se sent rougir et trembler. Où le conduit-elle ? Dans le quartier pauvre de la ville, c'est certain. Est-il si généreux avec une mendiante qu'il ne connaît pas ? Ou - elle le craint, sous son regard inquisiteur - a-t-il compris qu'elle mentait, et veut-il la pousser à se dévoiler pour la railler ? Ou a-t-il compris l'épreuve, veut-il ainsi s'assurer la main d'Hélène ? Pense-t-il qu'elle est Hélène ?

Mais elle se reprend. Que son coeur batte moins fort. Elle est dans sa ville, il ferait beau voir qu'il réusisse à la piéger ici ! Elle lui accorde sans doute plus de talent qu'il en a.

Voilà un carrefour bien compliqué, avec quatre rues et un escalier. Il y a aussi un chemin derrière l'escalier, mais il faut le savoir.

Pénélope marche avec hâte d'un coup, suppose qu'un roi ne s'abaissera pas à courir. Elle a raison, et elle disparait à ses yeux juste assez pour se glisser derrière l'escalier, puis passer par une porte.

Elle ne verra pas son visage, s'il semble surpris, inquiet. Mais peu importe. Mieux vaut cela, plutôt qu'il la trouve.

* * *

Pénélope, encore une fois, raconte ce qui lui est arrivé, ce qu'elle a vu les rois grecs faire. "Menelas a vu mes larmes, m'a donné des conseils." dit-elle. Elle rajoute, à contrecoeur. "Ulysse a proposé de me suivre pour m'aider. Mais je crois qu'il avait compris que c'était une épreuve." Ce n'est même pas un mensonge. "Peut-être même a-t-il compris qu'avec toi il resterait jeune éternellement, Hélène." Ceci est un mensonge, pour qu'Hélène ne le choisisse pas. Elle n'y avait pas pensé avant cette minute. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pense, est-ce forcément faux ? Elle s'en est rendu compte, malgré le voile qui entoure tout ce qui est divin. Lui pourrait aussi.

Le soir, Tyndare leur dit qu'il s'inquiète pour la paix civile, en voyant tant d'hommes puissants amoureux d'Hélène. Un des rois, nommé Ulysse, a proposé un plan pour conserver la paix.

Hélène semble intéressée, et Pénélope commence à désespérer.

Il a demandé, dit-il, que tous les prétendants promettent de reconnaître celui que Tyndare aura choisi, et même de lui porter secours si quelqu'un enlève Hélène. Mais cette proposition a été rejetée par la plus grande partie des prétendants.

"Mon père," demande Clytemnestre, "comptiez-vous choisir pour elle ?"

"Pas si elle veut épouser un des rois de Grèce." dit Tyndare. "Ce sont tous des partis plus qu'avantageux."

"Dites-le !" s'exclame Pénélope. "Faites-leur prêter le même serment, mais avec Hélène qui choisit !"

Tyndare doute, mais Pénélope sait comment sa cousine sourit, comme un soleil qui fait croire aux hommes qu'ils sont la seule lune à refléter ses rayons. Pas un d'entre eux ne doutera qu'il sera choisi.

Le serment est fait, et, quand Hélène choisit Menelas, Pénélope se permet pour la première fois d'espérer vraiment.

* * *

"Mais ils aiment toujours tous Hélène." soupire Iphtime.

"Certains l'aiment, et garderont un coeur blessé jusqu'à la mort." dit Penelope. Elle essaie de se convaincre que cela n'est pas important. Il est normal, il est facile, d'aimer Hélène. Penelope elle-même a fait un caprice, quand elle était enfant, parce qu'elle voulait lui brosser les cheveux à la place de la servante, et plus tard, ses chastes embrassades l'ont troublée contre son accord. Cela ne veut rien dire. "Mais d'autres voudront l'oublier le plus vite possible."

"Il est déplaisant de ne pouvoir rencontrer qu'un homme blessé dans son orgueil, qui tente de se consoler par l'affection d'une jolie princesse." soupire Clytemnestre. Cela a toujours été vrai pour elle, et Hélène est sa soeur, elle n'a jamais pu y échapper.

Mais elles sourient, bien sûr, pour la cérémonie des fiançailles.

C'est Ulysse qui adresse la parole à Penelope. "Bonjour, jolie mendiante." dit-il.

"Bonjour, fier défenseur des pauvres." répond-elle.

"Je ne suis moi-même pas un roi riche. Parlons de fraternité, si vous le voulez. C'était un test intéressant."

"Il est dommage pour vous que vous ayiez échoué." dit-elle.

"En êtes-vous certain ?" demande-t-il en lui prenant la main.

A la fin, il y a quatre mariages. Hélène épouse Menelas le doux, Clytemnestre épouse Agamemnon le roi des rois, Iphtime épouse Eumelos le fils de celle qui est morte et ressuscitée, et Pénélope épouse Ulysse le rusé.

Elles se disent au revoir, et se promettent d'être heureuses. Tout s'est fini pour le mieux.

* * *

Ulysse a dit, dans la fureur du désespoir, que tout était sa faute pour avoir suggéré ce serment. Mais Pénélope pense que c'est la sienne pour avoir permis qu'il soit accepté.

Hélène s'est enfuie (le jeune Troyen en valait-il la peine ?), Agamemenon a tué la fille de Clytemnestre, et Penelope et Iphtime s'inquiètent pour leurs maris partis à la guerre, sans même pouvoir se consoler mutuellement, tant le trajet est long, d'un bout à l'autre de la Grèce, par les mers et les montagnes, tant leurs rôles de reines esseulées ne permettent pas l'absence.

Et Troie est bien plus loin encore.

Pénélope berce Télémaque dans ses bras, et espère que la guerre finira vite.


End file.
